


Lars's Head Alternet Ending

by zummani



Series: Steven Universe AU ( Pink Lars ) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zummani/pseuds/zummani
Summary: The episode "Lars's Head" Gets a new story line ( non cannon )





	Lars's Head Alternet Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first fic posted to AO3 I hope that you like it and feel free to comment or critique my work.  
> -  
> -  
> Keep in mind I write for fun so you might find some spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry in advanced.  
> -  
> -  
> Also any words that look like they aren't supposed to be there are courtesy of spell check on IPad but i'm pretty sure I fixed all of them :)  
> -  
> -  
> ( This fan fiction is dedicated to: Sira H. because she is the weeb who got me into fanfics. )

Lars head alternate ending 

\----------------------------  
The last of the robonoids were destroyed at the hands of Lars, but not without sacrificing his own life to do so. As the smoke cleared you could see Lars get propelled back along with shards of debris. His face had the expression of a pain that although would heal physically, it would still leave behind a mental scar. A mental scar that would haunt Lars forever.As Lars went flying back with full force his skull hit the sharp rocky pillar you could hear a loud crack as his face was drained of all emotion. This was the moment Lars had died. Steven rushed over to see the damage that had been done hoping, begging , praying that his friend had been okay. Steven did not want Lars to die, after all they had been through they had an almost brother like relationship and Steven would give almost anything to keep that bond he had formed with him over the years.

Steven grabbed Lars with the expression of pure shock and went to feel his pulse.... Nothing.... A wave of sorrow consumed Steven. He couldn't believe Lars gave his life to protect him... To protect them all. Steven stared downwards at the now lifeless body of Lars as the fond memories that Lars and Steven shared whizzed by in Steven's head. He began to tear up knowing that this was the last moments he would ever share with Lars, hiding.... The last thing Lars wanted to do in his final moments.... This was the end. Steven lifted Lars hair and put it on the side of his face only to find a huge open wound that sliced down between one of Lars's eyes. Tears were now streaming down the poor boys face as he mourned. A single tear fell from one of his cheeks that were bright red from all the emotions that came over him. The tear fell and hit Lars cheek causing a bright pink light to start glowing. 

Then the light began to spread, consuming Lars In a bright light while slightly lifting his lifeless body off of Steven's trembling arms. The light had stopped and the weight of Lars body returned to normal as he gently fell back into Steven's arms. Then Steven put him down gently on the cold rocky surface of homeworld in front of the off colors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lars gently pushed himself up with one arm while hovering his new battle scar with the other. He groaned as if it were almost painful to be alive at this very moment. As he recollected his senses he mustered up the strength to say " what.... What just happened? " 

Steven being in pure shock over what had just happened said nothing but stared at Lars with his tears still streaming down his face as he went to wipe them off. Lars looked down at his hand that he had used to push off the ground and noticed that it was pink... Shocked and confused he snapped backwards like he was almost afraid of himself and scared to know what it all meant. He looked up as Steven said..... " you're back...YOU'RE BACK LARS!" He hugged him tight as Lars arms got caught and stuck in-between Steven's surprisingly strong grip around his lanky frame. " I'm back? Where did I go?" Lars asked with confusion.

Steven with pure joy on his face, almost yelled " you died! But now you're back and your pink and everything is gonna be fi-" Lars cut Steven off " WHAT?! you mean to tell me I died and came back as a PINK ZOMBIE?! " they exchanged a look that seemed like they were considering if Lars could be considered a zombie. Steven replied with " well you can talk and zombies can't do that! Oh and also you wouldn't have a heart beat.." He went to feel Lars pulse and what he heard shocked him it was unbelievingly slow but at least it showed that he was still an organic life form.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lars sat in the same spot he looked down at his feet with his whole body lightly shaking his face looked almost angry as his pupils became smaller. " what am I gonna tell my parents?" He said under his breath. " Huh? " said Steven since he heard Lars but didn't quite catch what he actually said. " what am I gonna tell SADIE?! " He said in a much louder and more panicked tone that rang throughout the empty kindergarten. Lars quickly snapped his head up and realized what Steven had actually done... " Thank you Steven... " he said feeling slightly embarrassed that he had not thanked him sooner. " You're welcome.... " said Steven still shocked at the powerful voice that had rang over the kindergarten moments ago. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red light scanned the rock covering the entrance to the kindergarten. " they're back!!! Those gem shattering robots are back!" Yelped rhodonite. Steven informed Lars that he should stay put, then ran over to help the other off colors block off the exit. But they were too late. The robonoids were back and surrounded the kindergarten. Lars knew what he had to do but was definitely more careful of his moves. Has he went on the hunt to destroy the existing robonoids as Steven summoned his shield. 

The fight was on Lars knew he was a changed person. He would no longer be afraid. He would fight for what he knew was right. His thought was quickly interrupted by padparadscha being scanned and as the robonoid was charging up to shoot he kicked it into the air with ease. He didn't know why but felt the need to scream as he kicked it. So as Lars screamed with a slight grunt while it was still in the air. His eyes turned completely white with a dim glow surrounding them multiple white rings roared from his mouth and hit the robonoid making it detonate mid air with debris hitting the floor. Before Lars could interpret what had just happened, Steven looked over at him with his eyes sparkling like a thousand stars. Steven said.... " you have lion powers! " Lars didn't even question the comment because he knew lions did not shoot white rings made of light when they roared. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They kept fighting, and fighting. Until only 2 robonoids were left. Lars did a almost roar like scream at the bot and right before it hit he could hear Steven scream behind him. " LARS! " as soon as Lars whipped his head around as the other bot exploded behind him. He would see the robonoid Steven was fighting had shot him. Stevens physical form was covered in small yellow lines similar to the ones on peridots ship. He hit the floor and vanished with a big puff of dust covering where he just was standing seconds ago. Lars temporarily paralyzed with shock defeated the last robonoid and walked over to where Steven died. When the smoke cleared Lars was stunned to find not a dead human body but a dusty pink gem 1/2 buried on the debris. His eyes swelled with tears as the off color gems gathered around Lars sorrowfully holding the remains of Steven. The person who had just saved his life. 

A huge wave of guilt flooded over Lars and the only thought in his head was " Steven brought you back to life... " he trembled as he went to complete his thought ".... And you couldn't even be there to protect him! " he put one hand on his head. Fluorite leaned over Lars and said " now, it's not your fault there was nothing you could have don-" He snapped at her with uncontrollable rage and self deprecation " YES THERE WAS! I COULD HAVE DONE SO MUCH MORE! I could have saved him..." Lars dashed off gem in hand to a part of the kindergarten where he could be alone. The twins of rutile wanted to inform Lars about regeneration and how gems work. But since they knew Steven was 1/2 human they could only guess if Steven would ever come back out of his gem.

Lars found a gem hole in the wall that looked the same as the other thousands scattered all over. He did not want to go far enough to get lost but be definitely needed some room to breath, some room to think... Some room to reflect on his actions. In his mind there were a thousand different things but most of them tied back to not being able to save Steven like Steven had saved him. He was on an alien planet, he knew no one , he knew nothing. The only person he could trust was lying on the cold rocky surface next to him in the shape of a pink rock.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days went by and with each passing moment Lars' gut wrenching emotions ripped him apart from the inside out. He had thought everything was different now, and it was but it all felt the same. Him hiding away and the only person he could trust wasn't there. As Lars wallowed in his sadness he couldn't help to think about all the times he had been a dick to Steven. " and all for what?! " he said out loud , talking to himself " Steven looked up to me like a big brother! And... and now he's gone and I have no one..." Lars said choking on his words as he sat alone in the dark with his pink rock. " He was always trying to help me! Every chance he got! " he began to tear up again. A big irritated sigh came out of him and he said with a low but trembling voice " and I couldn't replay the favor... I can't do shit..." He rested his upper back and head on the side of the humanoid shape in the wall. " Steven should have just let me died, that would have made everyone's life easier...."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lars had no idea of the passage of time. He knew it had been a couple days maybe even a week or so. He wasn't able to sleep he had felt so guilty so the past few days really tore him up. He looked like a mess, tried tears on his cheeks , ripped shirt, messy hair that was slightly longer than before and bags of exhaustion under his eyes that were slightly puffy due to the hours of mourning. He looked over at the gem still laying next to him. He spoke in a low voice " hey... Steven, If you can hear me.... I-i want you to know... I'm really sorry." The words of  
sorrow lightly echoed in the small hole whey were occupying.

He decided to lie down and try to sleep without letting the guilt consume him. He woke up hours later with slight drool on his cheek and forearm. Shocked that he was actually able to sleep he wiped it off and looked over at the gem.... " still no Steven... " he muttered to himself. The twins of rutile came over to the hole Lars was in since they had heard him talking to himself but wanted to check if he is okay. " Steven isn't back yet? " said one of the twins " oh, I thought he would be back by now... " said the other. Lars was spooked because he didn't expect anyone to come visit him in his personal corner of hell. One of the twins spoke. " well if he is half human are you sure the Steven will even refor- " the other twin cut her off " now let's not say that, we don't know for sure..." Lars looked up at them and said " well if we don't know for sure now, will we ever know? " the twins looked surprised to the human Lars that saved there life in such a rundown state. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lars decided to talk to Steven some more just in case he could hear him... " it was really cool how you saved us with your bubble that one time Sadie got us stuck on an island... I'm pretty sure we could have died if we all didn't have each others back that time..." He decided he was tired and done talking to Steven it had not been more than a few hours since the twins came by. Lars eyes closed as he drifted off into slumber. He was awoken by a slight rumble and as he scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes he could see a light... A glow! The glow went from white to light pink as Lars eyes fixated on the magic that was happening right in-front of him. The gem took a human like sha- no! A Steven like shape but it was entirely white. It began to lose shape and then glow less and less until it stopped entirely. " no... " Lars said " NO STEVEN I WAS SO READY FOR YOU TO COME BACK I DIDN'T MEAN TO LET YOU DIE! " He shouted with a fierce look. " What's wrong Steven? " he asked calming down.... " can you not come back? You have to been through this before! " Lars was about ready to cry again when the gem began to glow once more but it was brighter! The gem rattled on the floor then began to lightly float. It took on the same Steven like shape made of light. It kept glowing and glowing as Lars eyes lit up wishing that Steven would come back. Wishing that Steven was not stuck like this forever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gem kept rattling the surrounding area even if it was lifted off the ground. The immense glow surrounding the gem stopped as he heard a loud gasp for air and Steven emerged from the light. He hit the floor seeming exhausted from being in a gem. " LARS!..." He said in a panic " I came as soon as I could, where are the robots? Where are the other gems?!" Steven flipped around to see Lars with his knees up to his chest and a hand scrubbing the tears out of his eyes. Steven stood confused on why Lars looked so damaged and why is hair was slightly longer. " how long was I gone? " he asked Lars who was still paralyzed with emotions. Lars mustered up the words to say " a-about a week " 

Steven's face dropped a little when he heard Lars say that. Steven had thought he would have been a lot faster than that, but it was his first regeneration. Steven stepped closer to the edge of the hole where you could see him better. He was slightly taller with his gem being 1/2 exposed due to his shirt not being long enough to support his new form, and he had a neck now. Lars expected Steven to have a happy face when he came back and he did, until he was told how long he was gone. " I-I'm sorry I was gone for that long Lars, I didn't expect it to take that long...." Lars spoke with a almost concerned tone " s-Steven... What are you apologizing to me for? I couldn't protect you when I had the chance, you died and I could have done so much to prevent it..." Steven stopped him " No, Lars it wasn't your fault I wasn't being careful enough on the battlefield." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both had the look of regret and forgiveness in their eyes, they leaned in for a hug this time they both wrapped their arms around the others body and we're glad to have each-other to watch their back. Lars said into Steven's ear as they were still hugging " I like your new look Steven, it looks good on you." Steven was kinda flustered but could only mutter out the words " thanks, Lars " they took a moment to process the week that had gone by but to Steven it had felt like he was just here no more than 10 minutes ago. They released each other and just sat... In complete silence.

Lars spoke up " I was getting worried you would never come back..." His voice shaky and low almost a mumble. Steven responded " ya know Lars, that was my first time being poofed I wasn't entirely sure I would come back either." Lars didn't know if this made him feel better or worse but it didn't matter, it just mattered that Steven was back and everything was normal. Steven continued to fill in the silence " It was a lot harder than I imagined trying to come back out of my gem, I guess since my body isn't completely made out of light, it's harder." Lars sighed " it must have been rough..." He said in the same low tone he had been using to keep the calm atmosphere even-though he was bursting with enjoyment on the inside that Steven was back. " hey Lars..." Steven looked up at Lars waiting for a response. " yeah? " Lars said. " when I reformed I was a little shocked to see you, I forgot you're pink now, like lion."

Steven went to touch Lars hair and it lit up as soon as he did. They both jolted back and questioned what had just happened. " woah... Why is my hair doing that? " said Lars. Steven went to dip his entire hand in. " haha! Lars look at this your hair glows like lion’s!" Steven dunks his head in and sees the same pink dimension that his feline friend normally takes him too. Steven asked " hey Lars can I see what's in your head?" Lars being freaked out just staring at Steven and his hair this whole time, said " umm yeah sure just don't leave me for a week again...". " no-no I won't I promise " Steven said as he dived into Lars hair. He saw the new tree then the old tree and decided to go to it. He got to the tree then popped out of lion's mane back on earth. Lion was in the kitchens with the gems while they were trying to make blueprints for a jet to attach to a ship. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven hit the wood floor with a loud bang as all eyes Locked on him. He rubbed his head because it wasn't an easy fall it actually hurt quite a bit." STEVEN!" All three gems cried at once. Steven looked around as his vision became un blurred. He got hit with a triple hug and everyone in the room was overcome with emotions that Steven almost forgot he had to go back to help Lars. As the gems pulled away from the long overdue hug they noticed that Steven was reformed. Garnet poofed her glasses and they all stared at Steven mortified.

They weren't trying to make him uncomfortable but oh boy did he feel awkward. Garnet broke the silence first " s-Steven, you're reformed." She held his head in the palm that contained sapphire's gem. "Yeah it's a long story...." He said with a look of discomfort and a sigh. Pearl was tearing up because all the could think about was how fast Steven could have been shattered while he was poofed with no one to watch over him. She voiced her concerns and Steven replied " no I was out for about a week and Lars watched over me while I was poofed." Pearl said with a questioning tone " the tall kid at the big donut? " Steven stood up from the spot of where he fell out of lion " Yeah, if it weren't for him, I might have been shattered." Those words echoed in the gems ears and left a bitter taste in there mouths.

" well you're here now and that's all that matters..." Said garnet. Amethyst still in pure shock because she never believed if Steven got poofed he would ever come back, but now that it happened she could never let Steven know she doubted his abilities. " guys I gotta go back to home world Lars needs me I already left him for a week I don't think he could mentally Handle being one much longer...." Steven turned around to see lion gone. " gaughh! Lion where'd up you go?! " he ran outside into the night to see lion running towards beach city, so Steven chased after him. They were running and running until lion stopped and Steven caught up. Panting out of breath from that mile or 2 he just ran down the boardwalk. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven was frustrated and confused " LION WHAT THE HEC- " Sadie busted out of her front door. " STEVEN?! You're back from the alien ship?! " Steven started " yeah I'm back it's kinda a long stor-.... " " WHERE IS LARS?! " Sadie cried. " umm he's not here r-... " Sadie was welling up from tears because she had jumped to the conclusion that Lars had died. " no no Sadie it's not like that, Lars is still alive we can go see him- " "TAKE ME TO HIM STEVEN! " she screamed with a shaken voice. " okay just hop into my lion... Like this " they were warped to the pink dimension and came out via lars head on home world. " Ow Steven, that landing is rough it like we landed on w buncha roc-" she looked up to see Lars but pink, and she cut herself off immediately. They both locked eyes and took a deep breath. " LARS!" " SADIE!" They screamed at each other. She was so overwhelmed with emotions she didn't bother to ask why Steven was taller or why Lars was pink... Until about an hour later after all the Hugging and crying, when it was all calm.

Sadie spoke up " Lars why are you pink now? ". Lars choked on his own words not wanting to say the wrong thing... Wanting to think his sentence through. " Well, we were fighting robots and we were winning but then, one blew up and killed me." Sadie's face was full of confusion as she began to tear up. " y-you died?... But then how are you alive?" Her cheeks now wet with tears. Lars stopped and looked at Saide with a sad expression " No- Sadie, please don't cry...." His heart sank a bit as she did. " Steven brought me back to life. " OH LARS! " she screamed as she went to hug him once more... She began talking in his ear trying not to hiccup as she poured her feelings out to him. " you could have died and I would have lost you forever, I could have never forgiven myself!" Lars tried his best to comfort Sadie with gentle pats on the back as she got tear stains on the back of his shirt. " Yeah, " Lars said " it's nice to see you too Sadie...." Steven was too tired to do anything else besides sleep and let Lars and Sadie so there thing. Regeneration made him so tried his whole body ached after the rush of adrenaline went away. And then as Steven drifted into slumber Lars and Sadie talked the night away, they cared about each other so much it was amazing. " maybe they will get married and be together forever..." Steven thought right before he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven woke to Lars and Sadie still talking. Lars putting most of his weight up against the rocky wall. While Sadie sat in where his lap would be, they were both staring outwards on the end of the hole. Both facing towards the rest of the kindergarten. Sadie turned around to check if Steven was up. Steven lightly pushed up off the ground and began to regain his senses. " oh hey Steven! " Sadie said appearing to be a lot more in control of her actions. Lars didn't say anything but looked back and almost waved. As Steven seemed to be waking up Lars asked " hey Steven, what did you say earlier about a lion power? Or something " Steven whipped his head around. " oh yeah! It's like my pink lion at home! He used to belong to my mom and he also has magic hair and can roar magic." Lars was willing to accept the fact that Steven had a lion, but he still had questions.

Sadie spoke up." Steven don't lions only live for around 15 years, and it used to belong to your mom? How old is this lion." Steven looked puzzled " umm maybe 100s of years, I'm not sure." Sadie and Lars shared a look of pure fear with each other and then whipped their heads back to Steven. "Well I'm pink like your lion!" Lars almost shouted. " do you think I'm gonna live that long?!" Sadie looked at Lars just realizing that Lars and Lion are the same." It took a moment to sink in that Lars might be immortal, he might never grow up. Not in the sense of maturity, he was definitely more mature than on beach city, but in the sense of getting to grow old with her.While Lars and Steven continued sharing the possibility that Lars could life forever, Sadie drifted off into her own mind.

" oh god everything was going back to normal.." She knew all Lars wanted was to be accepted with his peers and not seem different. This was not helping at all. His magic hair. His huge scar. His pink skin. She was glad that he was alive but couldn't stomach the fact that Lars had been so changed in such short time. " he had apologized for not being able to fight the big yellow monster on the ship...." Sadie thought "....he has never given me an actual apology before. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sadie's eyes began to fill with tears again, she interrupted the almost bickering between Lars and Steven. This was the first time she had seen him standing up straight, gem 1/2 exposed. " Steven? ". He looked over at her " yeah Sadie? She said, "You look older.... " Steven was shocked that Sadie had not noticed before but I guess she was too caught up in the moment. " yeah, that's because I am...." Sadie thought this was some metaphor for growing up mentally but then he continued, " my gem can change my age to how mature I feel on the inside." Sadie hadn't noticed but Lars was looking down at her now as she sat in his lap. " Sorry..." He said to Sadie. " I didn't expect to be immortal..." Sadie almost broke out in laughter about how dumb it was to be fighting over living forever. " Oh! Lars!" She said in an almost cheerful tone " it's better to have you live forever then be dead on the floor here!"At first this confused Lars but then he gave a small smile as Sadie teared up. Sadie hugged him again and was just glad to have him back.

" Yeah... " Lars said under his voice, gently leaning in for 100th hug he had gotten out of her just today alone. Lars was so overcome with happiness in that moment he decided to hug Sadie back in the same bear hug that she had always done to him. He hugged her tightly and really just let his excitement out he was smiling almost ear to ear as he pulled her close ... They were still hugging but, then heard a few small cracks. Sadie’s face dropped " Ow Lars, " she said pulling away from the hug. " that actually hurt a bit...." . His face instantly sank with sorrow. His heart hit the floor and busted. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sadie. Lars starred at sadie as she said in a low but damaged voice, " Steven can you take me home really quick so I can get an ice pack? And maybe some water too." 

" Oh, um sure..l" said Steven who had heard the cracks but was still confused on what exactly happened. Steven began " Hey Lars could you..." Lars quickly kneed over do they could use his magic hair portal again. And they went trough. Lars lie dormant in the same spot mortified of him self. He was in pure shock, his whole life he had never been strong enough to hurt others... Especially Sadie. She was one tough gal. Lars got out of the hole and sat on the floor with one hand covering his eyes and the other on the ground for support. " DAMNIT! " he shouted with fierce rage and pure anger. One of his hands came barreling down at the ground and punched it with full force.

A huge puff of dust came up that Lars didn't expect. It made him jump a bit.When it cleared he could see a hole in the ground with cracks all round it. He rested his hand on the hole he had just made to see it was about 4 times the radius of his fist. His pupils shrank as his expression went from pure anger to fear. He was scared of the new Lars, he was scared of himself. He curled up into a ball leaning against the hard rocky surface, he a began to cry as he filled with fear and self hate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadie and Steven were riding lion back to her house as she seemed to wince with every few steps the lion took. She didn't want to alarm Lars but it hurt like hell. "Are you okay?" Steven asked in a panicky tone. " I'm not sure Steven, this actually hurts a lot..." Steven almost shouted " I have healing spit!" Sadie seemed to be fine with Steven rubbing spit on her back, she shivered as the cold spit touched her lower back. It sparked a little and it did feel a lot better.They arrived at Sadie's house and Steven waited outside as she grabbed all her supplies. She had known Lars would never want to hurt her but she couldn't help to be a little scared too. She knew this was the same Lars as before but at the same time not the same Lars as before. She came outside with all her supplies and looked at Steven. " Steven.." She said in a low remorseful voice, "... we shouldn't tell him that he broke my back or even came close to that. " 

Steven's face got a worried expression as he looked over at Sadie. " b-but we have to tell him. What if it happens again but I'm not there to fix it?" Steven's sentence got cut of as his gem glowed and his body began to fluctuate with age appearing to grow in size and height. Steven did this for a moment until he fought for control returned back to his newest form. He was losing some control over his age. He took a deep breath in and sighed, looking down at his half exposed gem and continuing his sentence. " If I'm not there to fix it Sadie, someone could get really hurt..." Sadie didn't have anything to say she knew Steven was right. They saw lion in the distance and began to walk over to him, supplies in hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on home world Lars climbed back up into his hiding hole and regretted everything. " she was so happy to have me back and I almost crushed her..." He thought. " if I was dead she wouldn't have gotten hurt...." Lars didn't know who he was anymore he sat in the hole flicking small rocks with his hand. His hair began to glow as Sadie and Steven emerged. Lars almost didn't want to talk to them, he hadn't felt like he deserved them. As he saw them recover from the rocky landing into the hole Lars jumped out of the hole and began climbing to a different one. He needed time to process what was gonna happen if he couldn't control it.all he could think of is everyone back home being scared of him... He didn't want that. 

Steven and Sadie knew Lars was close since they had just come out of his hair but weren't fast enough to see where he had gone. " oh geez..." Said Sadie they peeked out of the hole only to see a decently sized hole in the floor a little less than 1/2 a foot deep. They examined the hole and shared a look. " d-did Lars.... Do, that....?" They both said under there breath. Little did they know Lars was only one hole above and to the right of them. He could hear everything they said. They were worried for him and about him. " LARS! " they both seemed to shout as Lars sank deep back into the hole where no one could see him. Sadie was getting worried, she knew how Lars would react if he suddenly had the power to hurt others. They were on the floor and examined the hole. " This is solid rock...." Said Steven studying the cracks around the hole. " I know... " Sadie said astonished. 

Every word they spoke tore Lars up inside, he knew he couldn't be with Sadie or Steven anymore. He was too dangerous. His fist tensed up and shook with pure anger, he wasn't mad at anyone but himself. He lay silent in his new hole in the wall as Steven and Sadie looked for him. Steven decided to use his floating powers he launched up into the air and very slowly fell back down. He saw a figure in one of the holes an decided to check it out. Lars was too busy with his emotions to realize he had been spotted until Steven jumped up to the new hole in the wall. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go away Steven...." Lars said with an irritated tone. " but Lars- Sadie is fine I healed her..." Steven's words meant nothing to Lars since he knew he could just as easily hurt her again. " why don't you two just go home...." Lars said with frustration " why don't you two just go back to beach city and live your life without me..." Steven approached Lars with a somber expression while Lars was still facing the end of the hole. Lars whipped his head around and his eyes became completely white with a dim glow.... He was so angry with himself he shouted " WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE STEVEN?! " and 3 rings of light shot out at Steven and rattled the kindergarten. 

Sadie could hear all this going down as she watched Steven almost stagger backwards enough to fall out of the hole. Lars eyes returned to normal as he realized what he had just done. Lars sighed " you're a crystal gem Steven, and I almost made you fall 10 feet to the ground...." This did not make him feel better at all. " No Lars it's fine I wasn't able to control my powers very well either when I first got them. " said Steven. His gem reacted again making his body turn to light and change into a bigger shape as he tried not to change.Lars lie curled up in a ball with his body facing the back wall but his upper shoulders and head looking at Steven. " Steven? Why are you doing that? Did I hurt you too?"Lars began to tear up once more. Steven was losing control and didn't want to do this right now. The light was getting intense as an older Steven almost emerged but was kept under control. His gem didn't know how to react to Steven being poofed it was trying to change who he was. It was trying to change his age. Lars began to worry that he had hurt Steven too he did not know that it wasn't his fault. The light kept scaring Lars with each moment that passed by. Then Steven hit the floor again in his new form and Lars trembled at the sight of his friend fighting with himself for control. Steven tried his best to comfort Lars and tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, and that Steven had trouble controlling his age on rare occasion but it was never this hard. They continued talking about magic abilities and Steven was trying to be there for Lars " but have you ever hurt people with them? Although all you wanted to do was help..." Lars said.

Steven thought of Jasper's corruption, throwing eyeball into space and bubbling bismuth. He looked at Lars and said " yeah..." Lars could not believe it. " how'd you get over it ? " Lars asked. " I go through training with pearl every week and she helps me learn how to use my abilities...." Sadie was getting antsy and decided to shout for them " Steven! Lars?! You two okay up there?! " Steven peeked outside the hole and said " umm yeah just a minute! " Lars seemed interested in training to get control of his new abilities... He didn't want to hurt anyone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Steven and Lars jumped back down to the ground where Sadie was waiting for them. She looked at Lars and his pink face became bright red flushed with embarrassment from his actions. " are you okay, Lars? " Sadie asked concerned. " that's what I should be asking you..." He said with his words shaky... " no no Lars I'm fine..." She approached him for a hug but did so slowly. She wrapped her arms around his lanky frame and Lars gently did the same with a light touch on her back. Being extra careful not to hurt her.

And that's the position they kept for a while. Sadie had accepted Lars for who he was now, and Lars was still fearful of his new powers. The off colors had been doing there own thing not wanting to disturb their new members and didn't bother questioning why other humans were here. Big footsteps rattled the roof as someone unknown had exposed the secret opening and found the hideout of the off colors. It was a era two peridot with limb enhancers and a blue diamond outfit on. The off colors ran and hid as the peridot scanned the area. " hmmn..." she muttered " my robonoids sent signals that gems were detected here but, I see nothing but a run down kindergarten" she tapped away at her screen with confusion. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lars saw the terrified look on Steven's face and new this gem would not be friendly.... He started charging at the peridot screaming. The peridot noticed this threat but had not see a gem like it before. As Lars went in for a kick the peridot grabbed his foot with her floating fingers and held Lars upside down. Although Lars did have this new strength he was still probably one of the worst fighters Steven had ever seen. The peridot scanned Lars and detected no gem. She said with a confused but serious tone ".... And who are you? " Lars screamed " IM LARS!" The peridot asked " so how many other " Lars " are here with you? "  
Just as soon as Lars was about to respond the peridot got hit in the head with Steven's shield and fell to the ground dropping Lars as well. " what was tha-" the shield came back around and hit her in the head once more before returning back to Steven. 

Lars backed up as the peridot said with frustration " that's it! " she took out her gem destabilizer. Lars had remembered Steven saying on the ship that it disrupts a gems physical form. And Steven was a gem. So Lars put two and two together and thought that if that thing touches Steven he'll turn back into a gem again, or even worse his gem will be destroyed so Steven could never come back. He didn't want to fail again he had to protect all of his friends. Peridot's hand swung around " YOU! " she pointed at Steven. " she could see his gem being slightly exposed. " YOU WILL TELL ME WHO YOU ARE THIS INSTANT SO I CAN REPORT YOU TO YOUR DIAMOND!" The peridot charged at the small group as Steven put his bubble around them. As the peridot approached just one touch of Steven's bubble with the gem destabilizer and it popped. Sadie seemed scared to death and so was Steven but not for himself for his friends. Lars looked almost offended that the peridot had popped Steven's bubble. 

He looked at the gem with anger and his eyes began to light up again, he knew what he had to do. He yelled as loud as he could as the whole kindergarten rattled at the might of Lars the human. The peridot got blasted backwards hit a pillar and poofed. Her tech hitting the floor and breaking. Steven had approached the gem to bubble it and teleported it home. As Lars eyes returned to normal he lay on the floor exhausted from using his power too much. It might have been overkill but his friends were safe and that's all that mattered. Lars passed out and fell asleep while Steven and Sadie shared some water and crackers she had brought from home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had all seemed like it was over. Until a small ship dropped from the sky into the kindergarten.  
No one had known what would come out of that ship until the door opened and the smoke cleared. It was peridot and lapis! They had built a ship on earth and flew it here to save Steven! 

Lars was still asleep as Steven poked him to get up and Sadie packed the bags. It had barely enough room for all of them to fit in so they had to promise the off colors that they would come back with an even bigger ship. One that could hold all the bubbles of there gems.

They were on a ship back home. All so happy to see each other. They arrived back home and had a beach city reunion. Everyone was so happy Steven and Lars made it back and all were shocked to hear the play by play off all the events that happened on home world.and everything was fine 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 2 weeks had passed since their return and the gems were working on a bigger ship to fit all the bubbled gems They would be bringing home. And it was time for Connie and Steven's training. Steven had told Lars what time and day they train hoping he would come. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and still no Lars. Steven had began to lose hope that Lars wasn't gonna come. " is your Mars friend coming Steven? " asked pearl. Steven said " his name is Lars, and well he's supposed to be here but I'm not sure."

At 4:05 Steven decided to go without Lars they had hopped on the warp pad ready to go when all the sudden Lars busted in. Exhausted he said " wait! I'm here! " .Steven's face lit up with joy  
to see Lars here for training. He got on the warp pad as pearl took them to the ruins for training. Steven had told the gems about Lars and his new powers but had yet to see them. Pearl lined up the 3 in a row and said "Your first test will be aiming. There is a holo pearl for each of you close to 10 feet away. First person to hit the holo pearl 3 times gets a pearl point! " the three all look determined. Lars eyes began to change again, Steven summoned his shield and Connie got a bow and arrow. " three, two , one go!" Cheered pearl. Steven got the first hit, then Lars, then Connie. " GOOD JOB YOU GUYS! " pearl cheered from the distance. Steven was the first to hit the holo pearl 3 time so he got the pearl point. The next test was strength. Some holo pearls had brought in wood for the children to cut through. 

They stood in front of them holding the slice of wood. " ready? Set? Go! " Connie chopped the wood with satisfaction. Then Lars slammed his hand down at the wood and it broke into pieces and the sheer force of it caused a gust of wind. Steven said " yeah Lars! " trying to cheer on his friend. And then Steven did the same as Lars with his slab of wood. Lars and Steven shared a high five and then offered one to Connie too she did return the high five but felt.... In a way, left out. She wasn't magic on her own. "Lars could do a way better job at protecting Steven then I ever could " she thought in her head. "Nice work you 3! But this pearl point belongs to Lars! " lars was so happy that he was in such a good atmosphere and everyone was rooting him on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After training Steven had won a prize for getting 2 pearl points, Lars with one, and Connie.... With none. She couldn't compete with them, they were magic and she wasn't. They were all complimenting each-other on skills and stuff but it was all white noise to Connie. She didn't feel like she belonged anymore. Connie and Lars went home that night one with extra confidence and the other hiding self doubt. Connie was on her bed thinking if she should train extra hard to keep up with them or give up all together. As the moonlight hit her face in between her blinds he made up her mind, and she was gonna turn Lars world around. 

The week flew by and the next training day came. Lars was on time today so they left at 4:00 sharp. Connie had brought her phone and a small speaker. She insisted that music might help them train better to get them more in the mindset to fight. She turns on the same music that Steven had on from when they first fused. Lars was just appreciating the music as pearl set up the holo pearls. Steven and Connie started dancing and Steven's gem began to glow. They both laughed as they fused and became Stevonnie!

Lars face became shocked bc he couldn't believe the hot girl that came to the big donut once was Steven and Connie. He felt gross. As he had to slightly look up to make eye contact now Stevonnie stopped dancing and looked at Lars. They both wanted Lars to be amazed and shocked at their fusion, but the two halves had different motives. Steven just wanted to show Lars some more cool gem stuff and Connie wanted to show Lars that she had the ultimate connection with Steven, that she was superior. Lars asked " how did you two turn into a tall lady?! " Stevonnie responded " We fused! Cool right?". Lars stuttered " y-yeah...." Trying to be supportive but still new to the idea of fusion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As pearl walked over she insisted that they unfuse since today was skirmish training! " skirmish training is all three of you on the same team taking out holo pearls! " as the holo pearls are killed they tally who they were killed by! The person with the most kills gets 2 pearl points!" The 3 nodded in agreement and began to get into fighting position. They all leaped out to attack the hollow pearls each racking up their own points, Steven remembered to use his floaty powers and drifted off into the sky. But he was going to far and didn't know how to come back. There was nothing anyone of them could do. 

STEVEN! Cried Connie and Lars as pearl made the holo pearls vanish. They all stared into the sky hoping Steven would be okay. Steven found a cloud with some pillar debris and kicked off of it heading back to where the fight was taking place. He was fine it was fine he was coming back. As he came floating back down the sigh of relief was overwhelming. All the sudden Steven started falling. Connie jumped after him since she knew if she could coach him to float again they could fuse and would land safely. Connie caught up to Steven and they fused but were rocketing down at the ground. Lars looked down into the abyss " oh god.... No..."  
He said, mortified that he had probably just witnessed the death of two children. Stevonnie was losing time the ground was coming closer and closer until they took a deep breath and cleared there mind. Then with ease they floated down to the ground , and rushed back to the temple. 

Lars was just about to leave Steven's house when Stevonie came rushing to the door. He was so surprised to see Stevonnie he almost screamed and there fusion fell apart. Lars said " Oh my god... You two are okay? I thought you would have died! ". Steven said " No Lars were good!" with a smile. " yeah we're fine....: " Connie said with a snappy tone. She was still upset with him and thought that he was gonna replace her on the team. They all shared a hug outside of Steven's door step. The brotherly bond between Steven and Lars flourished as Connie just pretended everything was fine

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Lars and Steven were in Sadie's room listening to music. When Steven started to dance, he seemed like he was having a fun time. Steven invited Lars to dance with him as Sadie amused them in the background. Everyone was having such a good time and Lars and Steven were dancing and it was great. The song was just about finished and Lars sat down, Steven went in for a side hug. And Lars and Steven started laughing and Steven's gem began to glow. They were just so close now it was great. They continued laughing as the whole room filled with a bright light. Sadie snapped her head up, but it was too bright to see anything. But now instead of two voices she heard one. 

A tall but full figure emerged from the light as they finished laughing. Sadie was speechless. The tall figure locked eyes with Sadie, then looked down at his arms. It seemed ecstatic but also confused at the same time. The towering person lifted up his shirt to reveal Steven's gem! All he could say was " Wow... " his eyes sparkled like a thousand stars as he went to look in Sadie's mirror. It snapped it's head around to look at Sadie with a wide grin. " Weeeeee FUSED! " Sadie couldn't take her eyes off of this towering giant. The fusion played with his dark pink hair. " what should we call, ourselves? Steven and Lars.... Hmnnnn Larven! No no that sounds gross, STARS! Oh yeah I like that name, sounds good." 

Sadie said " s-Steven? Lars?... Stars?" The fusion began to talk " well yeah it's a fusion Sadie isn't it cool? " sadie was still to shocked to say much even though she thought it was super cool. Stars looked upset as he squatted to get closer to Sadie. Stars summoned Steven's shield, " see we've got- I've got Steven's shield and stuff..." Sadie could still say nothing she had never seen anything like it before. Stars de summoned the shield and his face dropped, he just wanted to impress Sadie and show her that it's cool. Stars bursted into light as both Steven and Lars hit the floor. They both looked at each-other ecstatic that they had fused. But then both looked at Sadie. 

Sadie's mind was running a million miles a minute. She had remembered how Lars alone could break her back how strong would a mix of Steven and Lars be. Truth was although she did think it was very cool, she was also terrified. She knew that both Steven and Lars were mature but also very emotional. Sadie worried that if one of them got emotional they could do a lot more damage than intended.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven and Lars told Sadie that they wouldn't fuse in front of her again. She tried to assure them it was fine but the boys new the sheer look on her face was fear. Steven told Lars, "new fusion and it's a boy!" They gave each other a high 5. " we gotta show the gems!". Lars looked over at Steven. "Do you really think they'll like it?!" Lars said with excitement. " YEAH TOTALLY! " said Steven. Okay umm " Sadie we'll be right back!" Said Lars as him and Steven ran up the stairs leaving her room. "Heh... Okay bye guys!" She was still amazed that Steven could make 2 people turn into one big one. It had a full body like Steven but,was tall like Lars it's dark pink hair complemented his dark eyes and he just looked so confident in himself. Like he knew what he was supposed to be. 

Lars and Steven busted through the door of the temple to find amethyst putting eggs in the garbage disposal. "Oh hey Steven, hey donut boy." She said as she plopped another egg in the disposal and flipped the switch on and off. Steven said bursting with excitement " amethyst go get pearl and garnet they gotta see this! " amethyst looked over " Oh did you find another 2 headed snake? " . "No , it's a lot cooler than that! " he said when he looked up at Lars. " Oh alright " she said as she left and came back 10 minutes later with the gems. " Oh! Hello Mars! Nice seeing you here again. " .Garnett sat on the couch with a wide grin as she secured her glasses on her face. "Okay well me and Lars- " pearl cut him off " lars and I Steven... " Steven looked kinda irritated with all these English rules. 

" okay so Lars and I were in Sadie's room and we started dancing like this." He started dancing with Lars in front of the gems. " ...and the we fused like this " he hugged Lars on the floor like he had done before but nothing happened. Steven and Lars both grunted and wondered why it didn't work this time. " WAIT! YOU FUSED WITH DONUT BOY?! Oh Steven that's hilarious! " said amethyst in the kitchen while laughing. " Lars felt slightly embraced " what's wrong with fusing with me?". He thought. Garnet spoke with a firm tone at amethyst. " Now amethyst we don't judge who Steven fuses with, a fusion is a bond between two people and Steven can bond with whoever he wants to. ". This made Lars feel a little better. Garnet was still slightly upset because her future fusion predicted that they would fuse with ease." Oh..." Said Steven. " I'll come back when we figure out how to fuse again.". Pearl said " Alrighty then, bye Steven! Bye Mars! " Steven shouted from outside " pearl! His name is Lars! " 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked over to Sadie's place to find her laying on her bed watching a movie. She saw them and paused the movie." Oh hey guys how'd the gems like your stars person?" Steven looked sad as he flopped onto the bed with Sadie " we couldn't do it..." Sadie sat upright as Steven buried his face into the bed. " what, Why not?" Lars cut in " I'm not sure, maybe we just have to be more in the moment." They all sat in her room wondering how they could show the gems. Steven said " I'm not sure you can force it I think it just kinda happens..." They decided to take a midnight stroll get some fresh air , some fresh ideas. The Crystal gems flew down from the sky and landed on the boardwalk.

" what's going on?" Steven asked. Garnet replied " Steven there is a corrupted gem on the loose! It's got 6 arms and can camouflage itself " the whole group now on alert had no time to watch the night sky. They heard thumping in the distance and looked around. Suddenly with full force Seven was whisked away. The gems, and Lars went to chase after the beast as Sadie took a moment to re-gain her senses before running not far behind them. The beast began to climb up a steeper mountain a few miles away from the city. Steven had tried his best to form a bubble so he could escape but the arm wrapped around him was almost squeezing the life out of him. As the monster stopped on the top of the hill it lied down and turned the same color as the dark blue sky. Steven couldn't scream the monster was wrapping too tight around his chest. He felt himself about to pass out from the lack of oxygen he was getting. He heard the gems cut through the forest to get to the top of the mountain. They could see no monster but a Steven floating that looked weak. They began to fight the monster with Lars and Sadie not far behind. As the gems fought the monster with Lars until it backed up into the ledge of the cliff. One final blow from garnet and the monster poofed. 

Steven was released from the monsters grips but was not lucky enough to land on the top of the mountain. Instead he was now hurtling towards the ground. Lars was the first one to see this and jumped down after him before it was too late. He hadn't known what to do as he fell he just new he had to catch Steven. They were both flying down towards the beach but Lars caught up to Steven. He grabbed him and hugged him as Steven began to wake up and realize they were free falling from one of the highest points of beach city. " Lars! " he said as he processed what was happening. " what's gonna happen if we hit the ground?"Steven asked. He started to cry but his tears flew up into the air as they plummeted downwards. " I-i don't know..." Said Lars as he too began to tear up. Steven's gem glowed as they were falling and suddenly as the bright flash of light faded Lars panicked that there was no more Steven in his arms, then realized they fused,and Steven was not in his arms because now they were stars. They were getting closer and closer to hitting the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven tried his best to float but it just wasn't going very well this seemed to be the end. As the ground got closer and closer they accepted that this might be their final moments. " I'm sorry.... " stars said as the ground was now no more than 10 feet away. Stars closed his eyes and accepted the enviable. Then just as they were about to hit the ground he felt a sharp jolt to a side. This was not what they had expected. A familiar voice said "I've got you!" The loud crunch of a gauntlet on the side of the mountain range made stars eyes snap open. " Garnet!" Stars said as he realized what he has felt was not death but Garnet catching him moments before he hit the ground. Garnet released stars dropping them only a few feet then dropped herself onto the beach as well. 

"So this is what you were talking about earlier, huh Steven? " stars said " yeah! It's cool right? And like we have a shield and were taller now. " Garnet had to look slightly upwards at the fusion as he looked proud at himself. " You two look good stars, nice work." She gave a thumbs up. Stars face turned bright red and became really excited. " STEVEN! " pearl cried with amethyst close behind her... Pearls pupils became small as he said "Oh my.... S T A R S! Steven, L-Lars is that you? " the said as pearl picked up the fusions arms and examined it. Sadie bursted past amethyst and yelled " LARS WHY DID YOU JUMP OFF THAT MOUNTAI- " she stopped to see stars lock eyes with her. Sadie face wasn't fearful it was relived. " oh god you two are okay... Oh thank god..." She face planted into the soft cool sand in the middle of the night. 

Stars carried Sadie back into beach city by tossing her over his shoulder almost as if she was a child. Sadie's emotions were fried after that night, but stars seemed happy that he got to carry Sadie home like a kid because neither Steven or Lars alone could do that. They went back to the temple with the gems and put her down on Steven's couch. Sadie now new that stars wasn't as much of a threat as she had first thought. He was the gentle giant of beach city. Stars decided to crash on the couch with Sadie that night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up the next morning shocked that they were still fused. Stars looked over at Sadie who was still sleeping peacefully as the clock struck 10. When Sadie woke up she too was surprised to find stars there instead of Steven and Lars. " they look so pure as stars " she thought to herself as she pushed herself up off the couch. Stars feet rested on the coffee table jeans ripped and high tops shining bright the same light teal color as always. He looked over to see Sadie awake he said " wanna go home now? " she nodded her head still waking up. Stars laughed a bit to himself, but since they were fused Steven knew for sure now Lars felt about Sadie. 

Sadie started heading toward the door and stars opened the door for her. He ducked a bit to get through without hitting his head on the frame. As they walked down the beach stars gem glowed and as he looked down at it Sadie too stared at the gem. Stars bursted with light as a ball of smoke covered the surrounding area. Sadie hearing two voices coughing knew that Lars and Steven were back. They both pushed up off the ground dusting the sand off of their shirts, and continued walking with Sadie. They talked and talked until they arrived at Sadie's house. Lars went up to cook breakfast while Steven and Sadie picked out a movie to watch with Lars as they ate their breakfast, And everything was perfect.


End file.
